Kind Stranger
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: *Little Miss Sunshine*Dwayne is always silent and he discovers one of his new neighbours is just as silent as him. When her family goes out of town and the Hoover have to watch her, she becomes apart of the trip to Redondo Beach.
1. Prologue

Prologue

When Rose first had to move to California she never thought should would ever live in her birth town ever again. She knew she would visit eventually, but moving back was just wishful thinking. What depressed her the most was remembering close to nothing while living there. Her mother, father, and older brother left when she was five; halfway through pre-school.

None of that mattered now for here she was back in her wonderful town that she couldn't wait to get to know better.

Holding a box of her things she stood outside her family's new house. The hot summer sun was beating down on her, but she paid no heed to it. It was not the best house, but it was a decent two story with a small front lawn. Surely it will be covered with plants soon, her mum was a landscape designer.

"Rose I thought you hated the sun, why are you standing in it now?" asked her father as he walked past her carrying two suitcases. Rose just ignored his comment and walked into the house and up the stairs. There were three bedrooms and three bathrooms and Rose picked the bedroom that was the smallest and put her box down. She quietly left and went back outside. She found her mum handing boxes to her dad and waited to get more of her things.

"Rose, I'm going to go unpack kitchen items so we can have dinner tonight, can you finish getting yours and Xandar's stuff into the correct rooms?" she asked hopping out of the moving van. Rose nodded and hopped up and started shifting through the small amount of boxes that remained. Xandar was her older brother by two years, but he was still in California. He wanted to spend more time with his girlfriend.

Over a few minutes Rose had moved all of her brother's boxes to the left side of the truck at the back so she would be able to reach them from the ground and all her things to the right side. As she jumped down to the ground she accidentally knocked on of her boxes down and unfortunately for her, it had all her books in it. She landed on and ground with a 'thud' and her books were scattered on top of her and on the ground around her. She coughed from where she had the air knocked out of her.

That's when she first met him. That pathetic view of her falling to the ground thanks to the weight of literature and gravity had caught his attention and he couldn't help but want to help his new neighbour. Rose stared up at the head of black hair as he began to pick up some of her books and place then neatly back into the box. At first, Rose didn't know what to make of this as she continued to lay there on the ground, too indifferent to care. Soon once all her books were picked up this stranger that appeared from seemingly no where to her held out his hand in a kind gesture to help her to her feet.

When their hands touched she felt the soft looking hands to discover that they were quite calloused. She was equally shocked when the force of his helpful pull shot her straight through the air and she would have slammed into the kind stranger, but he had expected this reaction and carefully steadied her by holding onto her shoulders. He gave her a concerned look and her only reply was a nod of her head.

He then picked up the box of books and handed it to her. She nodded her head again and gave a small smile in appreciation before turning to go into her house. The stranger watched and then walked back to his house. That was the most interesting experience he ever had while taking out the garbage. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Rose would you please come down stairs, our neighbours are here," came the voice of reason, also known as her mother from the front room. Rose slowly made her way down the stairs and was greeted with the site of four people. One looked like a grandfather, a mother, and two children, one of which was the kind stranger from just the other day.

"This is our daughter Rose. She doesn't talk much, she claims it wastes too much strength," said her father. Rose ignored his comment and just nodded her head towards the guests in a sort of awkward bow.

"Oh well we don't mind, Dwayne, my son, recently took a vow of silence," replied the woman. So now the kind stranger had a name, but would he remain a stranger?

"I'm Olive! And that's my Grandpa, he teaches me how to dance. Do you like to dance?" she asked shaking Rose's hand. Rose merely shook her head 'no' .

"Nice to meet you folks," said the grandfather.

"And I'm Sheryl, my husband is Richard, but he's at work right now," the mother introduced and shook hands with Rose's parents.

"I'm Anna, and this is my husband Paul," said Rose's mother.

"Well if you need any help finding things around here you can always ask us," said Sheryl as she put and hand on Dwayne's shoulder.

"Actually, we know where everything is, we used to live here," said Paul proudly.

"Oh really, and where did you move from?" asked Sheryl.

"Come on Olive let's go work on your routine some more," said their grandfather. Olive nodded happily before giving a hasty 'good bye' and walking out the front door with her grandfather.

"Oh Dwayne why don't you help Rose here unpack. I'm sure she could use the help," said Rose's mum.

"That's a good idea, I'll come get you when I'm leaving," said Sheryl. Dwayne just turned to Rose and they both silently walked up the stairs. Rose had spent all her earlier energy working on her brother's room and now she had to organize everything in her room. All her furniture was set up, but she still had to move it and add all her things to them.

While they were walking up the stairs Rose had not paid any attention to Dwayne, it was when they were in her room when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She saw him hold up a pad of paper and looked over and read what it said.

'What do you need help with?'

Rose just point to the furniture and Dwayne got the point behind it. They walked over to the bookcase first and together lifted it and put it against the wall.

Dwayne continued to help Rose until his mum came and said they had to go home for dinner. Rose nodded her thanks to Dwayne and he accepted that as her way of thanks.

"So Dwayne, did you like the new girl next door? You'll finally have someone nearby who is your age," said his mum that night when she walked into his room while he was reading. His response was to just stare up at her telling her he knew there was more meaning behind the words.

"And she was very pretty with a unique name. You know you don't hear classic names like that enough anymore. Anyway I think you two would be good for each other. Her parents told me she is a slight insomniac and when she does get some sleep, it isn't much. That's why she doesn t talk much because she thinks it wastes too much energy that she doesn't have."

Dwayne grabbed his pad of paper and wrote a response.

'She's nice. But I don't see how we can help each other.'

"Well maybe you two can become an invincible silent duo? I don't know, I'm probably just tired so I'm babbling. Good night sweetie." Sheryl kissed Dwayne on his forehead before leaving his room. Dwayne decided to get some sleep and laid down on his bed and stared up at his ceiling. For some reason, he couldn't get what his mother said about Rose out of his head. He never even thought people couldn't have the energy to talk. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A month had passed and July was approaching. Xandar was now at the new house but he stayed in his room majority of the time. The front lawn garden was coming along nicely thanks to their mother's design.

Over the month Rose found herself spending almost all her time with Dwayne. It started off with his mum suggesting he helped her with moving in and soon they just felt comfortable around each other that they would spend the entire day together. Of course they spent most of the time outside under a tree reading, but it was a comfortable silence. When they talked to each other, Rose adopted Dwayne's notebook as her own as well and they wrote out their conversations to each other.

Dwayne found it nice to talk to someone who understood him more then his family. He was still unsure whether they were friends or anything but he appreciated Rose's presence. He also appreciated her profound way of thinking.

'How long has it been since you first took your vow of silence?' Rose wrote one afternoon as they were sitting in Dwayne's room. The day was a tad hotter then it had been and they were not comfortable outside.

'Almost nine months.' was her reply.

'I admire how dedicated you are. Also how you follow the works of Nietzsche. He was a great philosopher.'

'Thanks. So is there more to your silence then you think it's a waste of energy?'

'I enjoy silence, and also I believe the saying 'it is better to stay silent and be thought a fool then to talk and remove all doubt'.'

'I like that saying as well.'

'We use to sing a song about it in choir.'

'Choir?'

'I was in my school's advanced choir for a few years.'

'Do you still sing?'

'Occasionally in the shower. Why?'

'Just curious, I would like to hear that song someday.'

'Maybe.'

Dwayne just nodded his head and then they decided to just go back to reading. Rose was currently reading a book that had Japanese death poems in it and Dwayne was reading the predictable: Nietzsche.

Over that month the two had found out a lot of information about the other.

For Rose, she found out that Dwayne wanted to be in the Air Force and was staying silent until he achieved that goal. He also liked art and reading. He didn't have friends and he couldn't stand his family. He explained that Richard was his step dad and Olive was his half sister, but he liked her the most.

For Dwayne, he found out that Rose wanted to be a photographer and he really liked some of her work. He also noticed she drew a lot and even got to have one of her sketches of an old fashioned airplane that he framed and put on his wall. She had also taken a great liking to his wall drawing of Nietzsche.

"The silver swan who living had no note.  
when death approached.  
Unlocked her silent throat.

Leaning her breast,  
Against the reedy shore.  
Thus sang her first, and last, and sang,  
And sang no more.

Farewell all joys,  
Oh death come close mine eyes.  
More geese then swan, now live more fools,  
More fools, than wise." Sang Rose after they had read for a few minutes. The second she started singing Dwayne looked up and watched her. When she finished she just went back to reading her book, until Olive came in to the room.

"Was that you singing Rose?" asked Olive jumping onto Dwayne's bed next to her. Rose just nodded her head in reply. "You are a great singer, have you ever been in a competition?" Confused Rose shook her head slowly. "Oh well, I think you should, you would win for sure." Then Olive got up and left the room. Rose turned her attention to Dwayne for an explanation.

'She participates in beauty pageants.' Rose the put an understanding look on her face and went back to reading. She head Dwayne's pen writing something on the pad of paper but ignored it until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked at the paper.

'You really do have a nice singing voice.' Rose then gave Dwayne a genuine smile, as opposed to the small one she gave him when they first met. Dwayne gave a small smile back and they went back to reading.

That night while Rose was eating dinner with her family they turned to her and she looked up confused at them.

"Rose, for your brother's birthday we'll be going to California so he can spend it with his girlfriend. And we're going to go visit some family. Now you don't have to come if you don't want to, but you can if you want," said her mum. Rose just shook her head.

"Oh my gosh, just talk," said Xandar rolling his eyes. Rose glared at him.

"So you want to stay here?" asked her father. Rose nodded her head.

"Okay, well I'm going to tell the neighbours to check up on you, we trust you, you should know that since this isn't the first time we left you alone by yourself at home," said her mum. Rose nodded and they all went back to eating.

Her family didn't leave until two days later. The first night she stayed at her house but the second night she had dinner next door. Which consisted of take out Chinese and some salad. After dinner Rose and Dwayne were flipping through her recent pictures of the neighbourhood, Olive dancing, and a few of herself that Dwayne took and a few of Dwayne.

They were sitting on his bed and going through the pictures on her camera. He point at the ones he liked and tried to delete the ones he didn't like, which were all the ones of him. Rose just slapped his hand away every time he attempted. Soon they stopped at one that was a picture of them reading under a tree. Rose was laying on her stomach reading and Dwayne had his back leaning against the trunk of the tree that shaded them, reading as well. This was typical but the thing that caught their attention was first: Rose's eyes were glanced over at Dwayne, and Dwayne's eyes were looking down at her, and second: who took the picture?

'When was this?' wrote Dwayne.

'The other day. I left my camera in your room.'

'Then who took this picture?'

'My guess, Olive.'

'Probably.'

They went back to looking at pictures but Rose couldn't help herself and wrote:

'So, what were you looking at?' She smirked up at him.

'You.' was the simple reply before he went back to flipping through the pictures. Rose couldn't help but smile before watching the pictures he was looking at as well. Eventually she got tired, which made sense sine it was pretty late, and just laid her head on his shoulder. He didn't mind and continued flipping through the pictures on the camera.

The next morning Sheryl went to go check on his son when she found more then one person in the room. Both were dead asleep on the bed. Their backs leaning against the wall and Dwayne had Rose's camera in his hand next to him on the bed. She smiled and walked over and shifted them so then were lying down on the small twin size bed. She then moved the plaid comforter so it was over both of them. She then took the camera and placed it on the bedside table. She then quietly left the room and smile plastered on her face.

Dwayne woke up and felt he had his arm draped around something, and it was warm. At first he thought it was Olive since sometimes she would have nightmares and would sleep with him. He was surprised to find it was Rose though when he opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around and saw her camera next to him on the table. That's when he figured out that someone must have moved them.

He laid down again and felt Rose shift and move onto her back and open her eyes. At first she was confused, she looked over and saw Dwayne and sat up and leaned against the wall. She then leaned over him to look at his clock and then started counting something out on her fingers. When she finished she had wide eyes. Dwayne was confused by her actions and grabbed his pen and paper and wrote to her.

'What is wrong?' he asked. She took the pen and wrote.

'First of all I fell asleep fast, second I slept for seven hours, usually I only get two to three hours of sleep.'

'Well it's a good thing that you got more sleep. Any idea as to why you slept more?'

'Well it could be anything, this bed, blankets, room, position maybe even people.'

'Interesting.' He just shrugged and sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then the phone rang and they heard Olive get it. She soon walked in and handed the phone to Dwayne. She climbed onto the bed and sat between Rose and Dwayne as he tapped onto the phone. They waited a while before Dwayne wrote something onto his paper and showed it to Olive who read it to whoever was on the other end of the phone.

"Why?" read Olive into the receiver. Dwayne listened some more before sighing. He nodded his head to Olive and she took the phone. "He agreed," said Olive and she hopped off the bed and left the room. Dwayne put his head in his hands and rubbed his face. He then got up and left into the hallway. Rose walked out of the room and saw him opening a closet at the end of the hallway. She walked to the kitchen and saw Olive looking in the fridge.

"Morning Rose. Why were you in my brother's room this morning?" she asked as she grabbed the milk carton. Rose just shrugged and pulled a glass down for her.

"Do you like him, like him? You can tell me, it's okay, I won't tell him?" said Olive pouring herself some milk. Rose never thought of it before and just shrugged, not knowing really how to answer.

"How come you don't talk or sing. You have a really pretty voice?" Rose just shrugged and grabbed some yogurt. "Have you ever been in a beauty pageant. I bet if you entered your would win, you're really pretty." Rose smiled her thanks and took a bite of her yogurt. Dwayne then came in and put his pen and paper on the table before going to the fridge. Rose looked at the paper and saw he had written something.

'My uncle is coming to stay with us.' Rose then understood what they were talking about that morning. She grabbed his pen and started drawing on it. She was drawing Olive and stopped when Dwayne sat down next to her at the table and looked at what she was doing.

"Hey you drew me!" said Olive happily. Rose nodded and Dwayne just looked at the drawing. "I like it," said Olive. She then tore off the page from the pad and then ran into the living room to go show her grandfather. Dwayne ate his toaster waffles and Rose ate her yogurt in silence before they decided to go take a shower. Rose walked home and got ready for the day. She arrived next door and just waited in Dwayne's room. She saw a cot set up there and decided to give it a pillow and blanket. She was laying the blanket out when Dwayne came into his room and sat on his bed while drying his hair with a towel.

Rose then went over and grabbed her camera and took a picture of him. He looked up at Rose and made a lunge for the camera. She just smiled and turned so she was facing the wall and her back was to Dwayne. He kept making an attempt to grab the camera and soon just picked Rose up and turned her around. She was holding onto her camera pretty tight. Eventually Dwayne gave up and just sat on his bed and finished drying his hair. Rose sat next to him and grabbed his book and started reading, her camera still firmly in one of her hands.

Dwayne then went and put his towel in the bathroom and began his exercises. Rose had watched them a few times by now, she was always impressed by how strong he was because from the outside he didn't look all that strong. She would take occasional pictures of him and he didn't protest because she had done that before. When he finished he sat down on the bed next to her and somehow quickly grabbed the camera from her since she wasn't paying attention.

She put his book down and immediately tried to grab the camera. He was leaning away from her so she was leaning on top of him trying to reach her camera. Dwayne was searching through all the new pictures and found the one of him drying his hair. He looked down at Rose who was glaring and shaking her head at him. He sighed and sat up. She sat up as well took her camera back. She nodded her thanks to him and then turned her camera off. She then looked at the time.

Dwayne grabbed his pen and paper and wrote: 'have to go take care of the pets?' Rose nodded and got off his bed. He walked her to the door and she left to go feed her pets. They had a rabbit, a bird, and a dog. The rabbit was hers, the bird was her brothers, the dog was supposedly the whole families but no one liked her except for her dad.

Rose stayed at her house that night and just relaxed around the house. It was after she finished dinner when she head a knock on the front door and found Dwayne standing there. He held up his pad of paper and she read: 'You're coming to California with us.'

'Why?" Rose wrote back once they were in her kitchen.

'Olive has a beauty pageant there and we are in charge of you. The whole family is going, plus you.'

'Sounds interesting.'

'I'll come get you early in the morning before we go, make sure to pack, it should only be about a three day long trip.' Rose nodded. Dwayne then handed her, her camera that she left at his house. She nodded at him and then he left to get some sleep.

That night when Rose tried to go to sleep it wasn't like the night before. She was still having trouble. It was also a very hot night so she was forced to sleep in a tank top and shorts. The next morning she woke up to the doorbell ringing, and it was quite early in the morning. She groaned and got up and answered the door. Dwayne was standing there, fully dressed and ready to go. She let him in and they went up to her room. He grabbed her bag and carried it out to the VW bus while Rose changed. Soon she emerged from her house after giving the pets enough food. She locked up the house and went next door where everyone was now getting into the car.

"Morning Rose, did you remember to lock up your house?" asked Richard who noticeably was a morning person. Rose nodded and got into the bus after Dwayne and sat next to him in the back.

"Hello Rose, I'm Frank. Nice you meet you, I've heard a lot about you," said this new man sitting next to Olive. Rose immediately assumed it was their uncle. As she shook his hand she couldn't help but noticed the bandages on his wrist, and then figured that was the reason why he had to stay with them.

Their grandfather sat next to her and Sheryl got into the passenger seat. Richard then started the bus and off they went. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The sun was now up and they had made their way through New Mexico. Rose was looking through her pictures on her camera when Edwin, the grandfather, started talking.

"Jesus, I'm tired. So fucking tire. Do you know how tired I am? That if a girl begged me to fuck, I couldn't. That's how tired," he said. Rose didn't even glance to her right. Not caring about this strange old man. She then took a picture of Dwayne leaning his head on the window. Then she took another of the front window.

"Dad watch the language," said Richard turning around in his seat to glance back at his father.

"She's listening to music. Hey Olive, I'll give you a million dollars if you turn around," said Edwin. Everyone looked to see Olive still bobbing her head along to her music.

"Okay, but for the rest of us," said Richard.

"Oh the rest of you," he merely disregarded everyone else in the car. The he turned toward Rose and Dwayne, which made her really uncomfortable so she scooted as far over as she could; Dwayne didn't seem to mind. "Can I give you some advice? Well I'm going to give it to you anyway. Don't make the same mistakes I made when I was your age." Richard was making side comments at the front of the bus. Rose just tried to ignore the old man and Dwayne turned to look at him with no emotion on his face.

"Dwayne? That's your name right? Dwayne? This is the voice of experience talking: fuck a lot of women Dwayne," he said. That alone made Rose a little even more comfortable.

"Dad!" shouted Richard from the front. But the old man continued on.

"Not just one woman, a lot of women. Are you getting any? It's alright you can tell me, are you getting any?" Dwayne knew he was going to be persistent so he just shook his head 'no' in response. "No! What? You're fifteen, Jesus. You should be getting that young stuff. The young stuff is the best stuff in the world."

And that did it. That made Rose so incredibly uncomfortable. She was scooted over even more and Dwayne noticed and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Dad!" yelled Richard.

"Would you kindly not interrupt me Richard? See right now they're jail bait, you're jail bait. Perfect. When you hit eighteen man, I'd say on three to five." Edwin went on.

"Dad I will pull this car over right now!" yelled Richard.

"Go ahead pull it over! I can say what I want, I still have Nazi bullets in my ass!" yelled Edwin.

"Oh the Nazi bullets!" said Richard throwing his arms up exasperated.

"You're just like Sunset Manor," said Edwin angry at his son.

"Guys please," said Sheryl. A small silence fell.

"What happened at Sunset Manor?" asked Frank.

"Frank, no," said Sheryl sternly.

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened! I paid my money, they took my money; I should be able to do whatever the fuck I want!" he complained.

"He started snorting heroin," said Sheryl.

"You started snorting heroin?" asked Frank turning around to face Edwin, "that stuff will kill you."

"What am I an idiot. And don't you start doing that stuff. When you're young you're crazy to do that shit," Edwin turning to face Rose and Dwayne once again.

"What about you?" asked Frank.

"What about me? I'm old. When you're old, you're crazy no to do it," exclaimed Edwin facing front now.

"We tried believe me. The intervention was a fiasco. He's worse than a two year old." said Sheryl.

"Can we please talk about something else?" said Richard desperately.

"I take it you didn't like it at Sunset Manor?" asked Frank.

"Frank," warned Sheryl.

"Are you kidding me it was a fucking paradise. They got pool. They got golf. Now I'm stuck with Mr. Happy here sleeping on a fucking sofa," explained Edwin. He then leaned forward towards Frank. "Look I know you're a homo and all, but I think you can still appreciate this." Rose then tuned them out and grabbed Dwayne's paper and pen and wrote a question to him.

'Your uncle is gay?' Dwayne nodded. 'And he stayed in your room last night?' Dwayne shrugged and they both watched as Olive turned around in her seat.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked lowering her head phones.

"Politics," responded Edwin as he leaned back in his seat once more.

"Oh," and immediately Olive lost interest and put her head phones back on.

"Fuck a lot a of women, kid. Not one woman, a lot of women. Do you understand what I said?" asked Edwin turning towards Rose and Dwayne again.

"Yeah dad!" answered Richard.

"Did it go in anywhere. Don't show me the pad, not he fucking pad," said Edwin as Dwayne moved to write something down. Rose just rolled her eyes and saw Dwayne write: 'For the record, I am not biologically related to him.' Rose nodded and took the pen and they played tick tack toe. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Finally they were able to stretch their legs as they arrived at a small dinner for breakfast. Rose was sitting in the middle of the booth between Frank and Dwayne. She was perusing the menu when the waitress walked up and took their orders. Rose saw that Dwayne was getting the same as her and when they ordered she just pointed to the paper that said 'garden salad'.

"And for you?" asked the waitress looking at Olive.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sorry," she said, her mind not made up.

"Don't apologize Olive, it's a sign of weakness," said Richard as he checked his cell phone. Rose looked at Dwayne and he sadly nodded his head indicating that, yes, he was always like that.

"Can I get the waffles and um, what does ale mode mean?" asked Olive.

"Oh it means it comes with ice cream," said the waitress.

"Okay ale mode please," said Olive happily and handed her menu over.

"Olive for breakfast," asked the concern voice of Sheryl.

"You said four dollars," said Olive. The waitress then got the rest of the orders. Soon the waitress left and Frank decided to educate everyone.

"Actually, Olive, ale mode translates from French literally 'in the fashion'. Ale mode. Mode is derived from the Latin 'modis'-" started Frank who was entertaining the table with facts.

"Frank shut up," said Richard closing his phone.

"Richard," said Sheryl appalled by his rude interruption.

"Olive can I tell you a little something about ice cream?" asked Richard turning to his daughter.

"Sure," said Olive looking at her father.

"Ice cream is made from cream, which come from cow's milk, and cow's milk has a lot of fat in it," he started off. Everyone got slightly angry at this, especially Rose. How could a father tell their young daughter about this? She should be able to live life the way she wants.

"Richard," warned Sheryl.

"What she's going to find out eventually, remember?" he said, hinting back to an earlier conversation they had within the confines of their home.

"What?" asked Olive confused to everyone's reaction.

"Well when you eat ice cream, the fat in the milk becomes fat in your body," he said.

"Richard I swear to God," said Sheryl rubbing her temples.

"It's true," said Richard. Everyone else at the table just glared at Richard, it was all they could do.

"What's wrong?" asked Olive, the poor girl still not understanding.

"So if you eat ice cream you might, become fat, and if you don't you'll stay nice and skinny, sweetie," said Richard giving a comforting pat on his daughter's hand.

"What?" asked Olive still confused.

"Olive, Richard is an idiot. I like a woman with some meat on her bone," said Edwin, at least he was good for something.

"Why is everyone so upset?" asked Olive looking around at everyone's faces.

"No, no one's upset. We just want you to understand, it's okay to be skinny and it's okay to fat, if that's how you want to be. What ever you want, it's okay," said Sheryl. A mum is always the voice of reason.

"Okay, let me ask you this: those women in Miss America, are they skinny or fat?" asked Richard.

"Well, they're skinny I guess," said Olive, slowly catching on.

"Yeah, I guess they don't eat a lot of ice cream," said Richard.

"Okay, coffee," said the waitress coming back with impeccable timing and handing out all the drinks and Olive's ice cream. She then just stared at it.

"Anyone want my ice cream?" she asked.

"Yeah, Frank, Rose, Dwayne, Olive doesn t want her ice cream," said Edwin. They all grabbed a spoon and taunted Olive by taking a spoonful and eating some ice cream. Rose then grabbed the paper and pen and wrote a note to Olive. As Dwayne passed it to his sister he caught a glimpse of what she had written.

'Hey Olive, I eat ice cream all the time, do you think I'm fat?' He smiled at this and saw Olive's smile return once she finished reading the note and she jumped up with her spoon out.

"WAIT! Don't eat it all!" she exclaimed and she grabbed the bowl and dug in.

"Okay, Olive-" started Richard.

"Richard," warned Sheryl. Then Dwayne took his straw wrapper and blew it so it hit Richard in the head. Olive let out a giggle and went back to her ice cream. While waiting for their food Dwayne got his paper back from Olive and started another conversation with Rose.

'Thanks. Olive needed that.'

'I'm happy she didn't consider me fat.'

'Well you're not.'

'Thanks, it is good to know. I don't actually do anything physical anymore.'

'Maybe I can help with that.'

'Now I'm scared. I've seen the way you work out.'

'I promise if you give it a try, it won't be too hard.'

'Fine, but I'm holding you to that.'

They shook hands in agreement and then ate their salad that had just arrived.

Outside again they were waiting for Richard to get off the phone. They walked back to the bus when Sheryl decided she would take this time to learn to drive stick shift. In the end even Richard couldn't solve the problem and that meant, a trip to a nearby mechanic. Dwayne and Rose were sitting outside the shop watching Olive play with a giant tire while Sheryl and Richard dealt with the bus problem.

Curious as to what the mechanic had diagnosed the bus soon everyone outside went in to see what was wrong.

"What if there is not hill. We're not on a hill, there's no hill," rambled Richard. The mechanic then turned to the rest of everyone and it dawned on them: they would have to push the car.

Soon they all lined up behind the bus. Dwayne and Rose were to be the last two to get on and the mechanic was on the other side helping them push.

"Alright Olive, Dad you two are in first. Here we go. Everybody push!" yelled Richard. The bus started moving forward and Richard got in the car and put it in gear. Edwin jumped in and Olive hurried to jump in as well. Sheryl ran up next and slid her way into the front seat. Frank ran next and jumped in. The car was going very fast now and Rose was having trouble trying to get in. Dwayne ran behind her and pushed on her back to help her in. She jumped in and then Dwayne jumped up and the closed the door quickly as Richard pulled onto the road.

"No one gets left behind. No one! Outstanding soldier, outstanding!" yelled Frank and taking a breath, "outstanding."

"Was that fun?" asked Edwin looking at Olive. She nodded and they all caught their breath. They then shifted their positions in the van so they were sitting like they were at the beginning of their journey. Rose was desperately trying to get some more sleep and trying not to fall onto anyone at the same time. Dwayne had his head comfortably leaning on the window and they listened as Richard started talking, thinking people would be interested in what he had to say.

Rose ignored him and just shut her eyes and leaned her head back to rest in an uncomfortable position on the seat behind her. It didn't last long before they heard Richard's phone ring and he got cut off. They immediately pulled over and he got out running to the pay phone. Everyone eventually got out of the bus, off to do what the wanted to do.

Dwayne went over to a nearby patch of grass, knowing his step dad would be a while. Rose was walking around taking pictures of the things nearby. She eventually went and sat next to Dwayne, pulling at the grass as he did his push ups. Soon Richard depressingly got into bus and everyone loaded up. Rose was still fixed on trying to go to sleep as they started to go back on the road. Dwayne was reading for a bit before he looked up and glanced around.

"Where's Olive?" asked Frank who read off of Dwayne's paper. That's when everyone took notice as to who was missing from the bus. They turned around and went back to the gas station, unable to stop the car she had to run and eventually jumped in to the car and took her spot next to Frank in the middle seats.

More time passed and Rose was still pathetically attempting trying to go to sleep in her odd position. Dwayne noticed and then shifted her so she was laying her head on his shoulder. She glanced up at him and then closed her eyes. She never did fall asleep though. She heard Edwin comfort his son, and heard Dwayne as he turned the pages of his book. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The day quickly came to an end and they pulled up to a motel and got three rooms. Olive was planning to stay with Edwin, Sheryl and Richard obviously had one room, and the remaining three had the last room. Dwayne and Rose entered the room and saw the two beds. Dwayne threw his bag to the side of the room and Frank threw his bag on the bed closest to the door.

'Who is sleeping where?' wrote Dwayne.

"Well I didn't think you two would mind sharing a bed. Sheryl mentioned something about you two sleeping on the same bed before," said Frank as he pulled his tooth brush out of his bag. Dwayne nodded and then laid down on the other bed. Rose walked over to a chair and pulled her toothbrush and pyjamas out of her bag. Soon shouting could be heard coming from the room next door. Dwayne put a smile on his face listening as his mum and step father fought. Frank tried to distract him with the TV but it didn't work. Rose noticed his smile and wrote something to him. He looked at he paper when it landed on his chest.

'Your really don't like him do you?' she had asked.

'He is too annoying.' Rose agreed and waited for Frank to get out of the bathroom. Once he did she went in and made sure to close and lock the door. It's not that she didn't trust them, she just did it out of habit. She changed into her flannel pyjama bottoms and black tank top. She ran her fingers through her brown curls and started brushing her teeth. Once done she left the room and put her things back in to her bag.

Dwayne went and brushed his teeth and left his book on the nightstand. Rose laid down on the bed under the covers and grabbed his book and started reading where she left off.

"So you use to live in California, excited to go back?" asked Frank trying to make conversation as he sat on his bed. She just shook her head 'no'. "Have you taken a vow of silence too?" he asked. She shook her head 'no' once again and grabbed the paper and pen next to her.

"'Insomnia. Too tired to talk.'" read Frank, "But you do talk occasionally right? Olive mentioned she heard you sing." Rose just nodded and glanced at Dwayne as he emerged from the bathroom. He had changed into a grey shirt and plaid boxers. She put the pen, paper, and book back onto the side table and turned onto her side facing the wall. Her eyes followed Dwayne as he walked from next to the bed and around to the end, before she lost sight of him in her peripherals. She felt the bed shift and heard Frank get into his bed as well.

The lights soon went out and Rose laid there. She soon heard the deep breathing of both males in the room and shifted her position onto her back. She turned her head and saw Dwayne laying on his side with his back to her. She sighed and sat up and put her head in her hands and rubbed her face. She got up and grabbed the room key and stepped out side the room, hoping the fresh air would help her. She looked down and saw Richard leaving on a scooter. She laughed a little at the site and then leaned on the railing and looked up at the stars, wishing they would show up clear on her camera.

The door behind her opened and she turned and saw Dwayne standing there looking at her questioningly. She sighed and just shrugged, not really knowing what else to do. He walked over and stood next to her. He looked down below at their bus and the up at the sky, finally his eyes settled on Rose. She was staring up still. She jumped slightly when she felt his hand on her shoulder. He nodded his head towards the door and she led the way back inside.

She laid back down on the bed on her back and Dwayne followed suit after putting the blanket up over them. Their arms and legs were touching thanks to the small bed but that was all. Dwayne glanced over at Rose to see if she was asleep, which due to her insomnia, she wasn't. She just glanced over at him when she felt his eyes on her and she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She then stared up at the ceiling and started counting spots, seeing if that would help.

She felt Dwayne shift and then heard him writing something. She looked over and read: 'what made you fall asleep that one time in my room?' She shrugged and turned onto her side and grabbed the pen and placed the paper on his chest to use as a table.

'It could have been anything.' Dwayne took the pen from her.

'Well you said if could have been the room, the bed (which this one is the same size, feels the same way too), person (which was me) or the position. I can't do anything about the room, but maybe position.'

'I don't remember it.'

'I do.' He put the pen and paper back on the side table and shifted so he was on his side. He then gently turned Rose so she was facing him. He moved the blanket up some more before placing his arm over Rose's waist and then resting his head on the pillow. Rose looked at him and nodded her head in thanks.

Soon, she was out like a light and Dwayne closed his eyes and followed suit. In the morning she felt herself moving. She cracked her eyes open a bit to see she was sitting in the back of the bus with Dwayne who had her resting on his lap. She looked around and noticed that Edwin was missing and that they were following behind an ambulance.

'He is in the ambulance. Olive said he wouldn't get up this morning.'

'Do you know what is wrong with him?'

'He was a heroin addict, what can you expect.'

'True.'

'Hope you don't mind travelling around town in your pyjamas.' Rose then looked down at herself and shrugged. She then got off his lap and sat next to him and yawned.

The bus soon pulled into the hospital parking lot and got out and waited in the waiting room. Olive, like a typical little kid, was fascinated by the free brochures for eye exams.

"Anyone want an eye exam?" she asked holding the paper up. Everyone just shook their heads 'no' in reply.

"Olive sweetie, put those away. Dwayne, come here," said Sheryl. Olive walked to her mum who was sitting next to Dwayne. "First of all, grandpa had a long and eventful life, and if he is ready to go we have to accept that. What's important is that we're a family and that we love each other. I love you guys so, so much, even you Rose have become like one of my kids." Then she broke down crying. Dwayne wrote something on his paper and showed it to Olive.

'Go hug mum.' Olive got up and hugged her mother who just hugged her back. Rose took a seat next to Dwayne and looked at him. He just shrugged and Rose replied with a yawn.

"Are you the family of Edwin Hoover?" asked the doctor who just walked in. Everyone stood up and walked closer to the doctor. "I'm sorry we did everything we could. He was a- he couldn't take it," he informed them with a sad look on his face, "he must have just fallen asleep and never woke up. I'll have someone come talk to you about handling the remains."

"Thank you," said Richard. The doctor gave a sympathetic smile to them then walked away, yelling for a 'Linda' in the process. Everyone sat back down and Olive went and hugged her mum.

"Mum, is grandpa dead?" she asked.

"Yea honey, he passed away," sniffed Sheryl. Rose looked at Dwayne to make sure he was all right. She knew he wasn't related to him, but they did live together for a while, plus he was really good with Olive. Dwayne glanced at her and nodded his head showing that he was fine. Rose just leaned forward and rest her head on her arm that was up on the arm rest.

Richard was now talking to, who could only be assumed as, Linda. No one was really focused on their conversation, all thoughts were on how he was just travelling with them in the buss yesterday, giving Dwayne sex advice, and now he was gone. Olive was upset that he would never be able to see her perform their dance on stage and have it perfect. Everyone jumped, however, when Linda had something very loud to say.

"Sir, you are no the only one who has had someone die here today, okay?!" she yelled over Richard's words.

"Is there anyway, that we might be able to view the remains?" he asked. Linda agreed and everyone stood up and followed. Rose wasn't really fond of doctors since she had to see them regularly for her insomnia so she stayed close to Dwayne, who didn't seem to mind. Linda led them to a small curtained off room and they gathered around the bed that supposedly had Edwin on it. They couldn't tell because he had the sheet covering him up.

Richard went over and made sure that this was the correct remains. It was.

"God damn it, stupid!" he said dropping the sheet back over his head. He then turned to face the wall and sighed. Sheryl put her hands on Olive's shoulders and leaned down next to her.

"We'll go to Little Miss Sunshine next year, okay honey?" she asked. Olive nodded and continued to stare at the lump on the bed.

"No. No, we've come seven hundred miles. I will be damned if I am not making that contest Sheryl," said Richard turning around and facing the rest of them.

"Richard, we can't leave him here," she said with a soft voice. Richard then grabbed the papers Linda gave him and threw them in the bin next to him.

"We're not going to leave him," he said making his way over to the curtain parting to see if anyone was nearby.

"Richard? What are you doing?" asked Sheryl. Richard then made his way over to the window and started to open it.

"Fuck!," he exclaimed, "Dwayne go around outside."

"Richard what are you thinking?" asked Sheryl not catching onto her husbands odd behaviour.

"We're going to take him with us," said Richard struggling with the window some more.

"No, that is not happening. That is not happening!" said Sheryl shocked by this news.

"Well, he's better of with us then with these people," said Richard opening blinds and then pulling his keys out and tossing them to Dwayne, "I want to go around outside and underneath this window. Frank, Rose, go with him."

"No, no Dwayne don't you dare move. Listen, honey, you stay here, we'll take Olive. Frank can drive," said Sheryl trying not to do something illegal.

"No, Sheryl, we'll be there in two hours. I'll call funeral homes once we get there. If there is once thing my father wanted it was to see Olive perform in Little Miss Sunshine Pageant. I think we would be doing a grave disservice to his memory if we were to just give up now." said Richard as he secure the sheet around Edwin's body. "All right? There's two kinds of people in this world: there's winners and there's losers. You know what the difference is? Winners don t give up. So what are we here, are we winners or are we losers?" Of course that had to be thrown in there because he just wouldn't be Richard without bringing up winners and losers.

"Okay, all right," said Sheryl giving in and helping him with securing the sheet. "You guys go, Olive you watch the curtain." Rose, Dwayne and Frank then left the hospital and made their way outside and under the window. Richard then 'carefully' lowered the body down to them and soon Sheryl came out to help them. Dwayne quickly popped open the boot and threw the keys to Richard as he got in the driver's seat. Frank, Rose, and Dwayne made sure the body was fully in before closing the door and they pushed the bus and ran and got in. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Back on the road Rose was once again taking pictures of the surrounding area and Dwayne had his head leaning against the window. Rose then stole his book and put her feet on the seat next to her, where Edwin would have sat. She leaned back so her back was resting on Dwayne' arm and he just glanced at her and moved his arm so she was now leaning on his chest, before turning his attention back to the road. The bus remained silent until Olive spoke up.

"Dad?" asked Olive.

"Yeah honey?" he asked.

"What's going to happen to Grandpa?" she asked. Richard remained silent, not knowing what was going to happen to him either. They remained silent for a little while longer.

"Uncle Frank? Do you think there's a heaven?" asked Olive, turning to her uncle. Rose was paying attention to this conversation. She was curious in people's views of the afterlife, because you never know when a whole knew belief would come about. Dwayne was next to her with his leg resting on the seat between Rose and him. His elbow was on his knee, and his head was lazily resting on his hand.

"It's hard to say Olive. I don't think anyone knows for sure," he said really thinking hard about it.

"I know, but what do you think?" asked Olive, seemingly just as curious as Rose was.

"Um, well-," started Frank.

"I think there is one."

"Think I'll get in?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes." Rose smiled at this and then turned to look outside. She quickly snapped a shot of the freeways soaring above them in a delicate pattern before leaning back and moving her feet on the seat.

Things still remained silent for everyone. Dwayne was now sitting up and both him and Rose had their feet in between each other with this heads resting along the windows. Rose had been playing patty cake with Olive at one point to keep her entertained but that last long.

A car then came right in front to them to make the off-ramp when Richard hit the horn.

"Hey!" yelled Richard his depression replaced by anger, "son of a bitch!"

"What happened?" asked Frank.

"He cut me off!" whined Richard, almost in a manner like a toddler would telling on someone. That's when the horn kept going and making this really pathetic sound. Rose looked over at Dwayne as he shut his eyes probably thinking the same thing as her. What else needs to go wrong on this trip? She sighed and shifted her now asleep legs and sat next to Dwayne. Dwayne moved his legs and put them on the floor. Rose, bored, then grabbed his hand and traced patterns over it as Richard and Sheryl fought over how to fix the horn.

They were heading down a ramp when they heard a cop behind them. Everyone turned around and watched the cop.

"Oh Jesus, God. I'm being pulled over. Here we go, okay," said Richard as he pulled to the side of the road with the cop behind them. "Everyone just pretend to be normal, okay? Like everything is normal here." Everyone was now looking around in a panic. Rose kept her eyes forward as she watched the cop walk up to the driver's side and to Richard. They started talking, but she found it hard to hear over the pathetic horn.

Rose glanced up at Dwayne and glanced worriedly behind them to the boot. That's when Richard made a mistake and the cop decided to check the boot.

"Oh God, what is he doing?" asked Sheryl. The cop opened the door and something fell out. Rose looked forward and listened in on the conversation.

"Holy shit," he said. Rose stiffened and Dwayne did the same. She realized she was still holding onto this hand and gave it a squeeze. He held it back as they listened. "Sir can you come back here?" Richard made his way back and there was little bit of silence.

"Don't worry I'm not going to bust ya'," said the cop. Rose relaxed and turned her head slightly to see what was going on.

"Thank you," said Richard. The cop then looked up and caught Rose's eye.

"How ya' doing? Cute family, cute," said the cop. Rose just turned back around and kept her eyes forward the rest of the time. Richard finally got back in the bus and the cop drove away.

"What happened?" asked Sheryl.

"I'll tell you when I've regained consciousness," said Richard," Frank, Dwayne, Rose, get out and push." The three previously mentioned, as well as Sheryl, got out and pushed the bus till it was going again. Due to her lack of energy Rose was the second on the bus this time, soon followed by Frank and then Dwayne, who closed the door and made his way over Rose and back to his original seat by the window.

They continued on once more and nothing exciting happened except Dwayne glancing back and discovering that what Richard the cop were really looking at was Edwin's porn. Rose was disgusted by this, especially when the cop was looking at her.

Now Rose had her head resting on Dwayne's shoulder and he an arm wrapped around her shoulders. He was using his other hand to point with direction each 'E' was facing. He had finally given into Olive's eye exam since there was nothing else to do. She had kept them in her hand and didn't notice until a few minutes ago.

"Okay there is it. Redondo Beach 246," said Sheryl.

"It's 2:14," said Frank.

"We might be a few minutes late," said Richard.

"No, Richard, they said three o'clock sharp, they were very explicit. We can't cross these people trust me," she informed.

"Mum, Dwayne has 20/20 vision!" yelled Olive turning to her mother.

"I bet he does," she responded not really noticing as she was looking for the turn off.

"Now I'm going to test if he's colour blind," said Olive and she got another brochure out and opened it up. A car honked at Richard because the horn on the VW bus was still not working.

"What's the letter in the circle?" she asked holding up a paper. There was a circle of read dots with a bright green 'A' in the middle made out of dots as well. Dwayne just shook his head. "No inside the circle." He shook his head in disagreement. "It's an 'A', right there," she pointed, "can't you see it?" He grabbed the paper and Rose sat up and looked at the paper. She could see the 'A'. That could only mean one thing: Dwayne was colour blind.

She didn't know much about it, but she knew it is usually a genetic case and it is more carried on a X chromosome so males are more likely to have it. She remembered a story that one of her teachers told her that a common form of colour blindness was not being able to tell the difference between reds, greens, and yellows. They would sometimes seem those colours as white. That is why colour blind people can't drive cars because they can't see stop lights.

"It's bright green," said Frank. Dwayne just continued to stare at the circle, seeing nothing. "Man," Frank said under his breath. Dwayne got his paper out and wrote: 'what?'

Rose put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Dwayne I think you might be colour blind," he said. Dwayne shook his paper. Frank paused then leaned closer to Dwayne, "you can't fly planes if you're colour blind."

Dwayne lost it. He started kicking the side of the bus and punched it. He then grabbed onto the back of Olive and Frank's seat and started shaking it. There was yelling going on, but Rose ignored as she stared at Dwayne and his break down. What could you do to help at this point?

They pulled over to the side of the road and Dwayne shot out of the bus and down the side of the hill. Rose got out and quickly made her way over to him as well, but keeping her distance since she knew he needed it.

"Fuck! FUUUUUUUUUCK!," he yelled and then he kneeled down and put his head on the ground, "oh god!" 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

He laid there crumpled on the ground saying 'no' over again. Rose stayed close to make sure he didn't do anything he would regret later. She looked up when Sheryl approached, and Dwayne was now sitting in the dirt with his knees up.

"Dwane?" she asked. Dwayne just sniffed. "Dwayne, honey, I'm sorry." There was a long pause to see if there would be some sort of reaction from Dwayne. Sheryl looked up at Rose, asking for help but Rose just shook her head and turned her attention back to Dwayne. "Dwayne come on, we hav- we have to go," said Sheryl, not knowing what else to do.

"I'm not going," said Dwayne.

"Dwayne," started Sheryl, her sympathy slowly disintergrating.

"I said I'm not going!" said Dwayne forcefully, "I'm not. I don't care, I'm not getting on that bus again."

"Dwayne, for better or worse, we're your family-" said Sheryl. Dwayne immediately turned around and stood up.

"No! You're not my family! Okay? I don't want to be your family. I hate you fucking people! I HATE YOU!" he then turned to his mum, "divorce?" up to Richard, "bankrupt?" to Frank, "suicide? You're fucking losers, you're losers. " Sheryl made a move to comfort him but he just backed away, moving next to Rose, who he most likely did not notice at this time. "No, please just leave me here mum. Okay? Please, please, please. Please just leave me here," he started mumbling toward the end and sat back down.

Sheryl, lost, went back up the hill to where the others were. Rose kneeled down next to him and stayed quiet. He didn't notice. Rose heard someone approaching and saw Olive had come down. She walked over to Dwayne and squatted down next to him and just draped her arm over his back. They remained like that for awhile.

"Okay," Dwayne finally said, "let's go." Olive and him stood up. Rose stood up and they walked back up the hill together. Olive was having trouble climbing up the hill in her red cowboy boots so Rose tried to help her up. Dwayne just came beside Rose and picked Olive up and carried her the rest of the way up. He then helped Rose up and stopped before climbing up the rest of the way.

"I apologize for the things I said. I was upset and I didn't really mean them," he said not making eye contact with anyone.

"It's okay, come on, let's go." said Sheryl. She gave Dwayne a hug before he entered the van behind Rose. She took his usual spot and Dwayne laid down with his legs in her lap. She played with the fabric of his pants as they continued on to Redondo beach.

"2:55," said Frank, the unofficial time keeper.

"Everybody look for the exit, okay?" asked Richard as they sped along. Rose wasn't looking though. She was watching Dwayne as he put his hands on his face and then rested them on his chest. His head was positioned up, but she could tell he wasn't really looking at anything.

"Okay here! Here's the turn off. Turn in here," yelled Sheryl. The bus got on the ramp.

"Does anyone see the Redondo Sweets?" asked Richard leaning forward, trying to get a better look.

"There! There's the hotel!" yelled Olive pointing to the hotel just ahead. Rose then kept their eyes on where they were heading, but still grabbed Dwayne's hand. He didn't acknowledge it, but he didn't deny the comforting hand either so Rose didn't let go. "Little Miss Sunshine! Little Miss Sunshine!" chanted Olive

"We're going to make it Olive, we're going to make it," said Richard as they drove by the hotel on the ramp. "Alright, how do you get over there?" asked Richard.

"No you're passing it!" said Olive, "you have to go back dad!"

"This is a one way street!" said Richard and he started taking his anger out on the steering wheel. Dwayne, curious as to what was going on, sat up slightly, with the help of Rose, and looked out the window.

"You've got parking lots on the right!" said Frank. The bus turned there and they broke through a stopping bar and made their way to a dead end. The car went around in a circle and Dwayne fell over onto Rose from the force of it.

"You have to go back," said Sheryl leaning due to the intensity of the turn.

"I am not going back. That is a one way street," said Richard. He then broke through a chain and onto the sidewalk.

"What are you doing? You can't do this!" said Olive shocked.

"My god Richard," said Sheryl.

"Where' the entrance?" asked Richard.

"Right here," said Frank as they drove past it.

"You're passing it!" yelled Olive. Richard then did another sharp turn causing Dwayne, who just fully sat up, to fall over onto Rose again. Both were getting very tired of this driving. The bus went over a curb causing Dwayne and Rose to bump heads before they parked. Frank opened the door, which came off, and made a run for it. Sheryl helped Olive get out and Richard quickly followed after them and made a run for it.

Dwayne and Rose took their time getting out. Dwayne sat up and rubbed his head. Rose used the side of the van to push herself up and rubbed her head as well.

"You okay?" asked Dwayne. Rose just nodded and pushed her hair out of her face. They grabbed the bags that had Olive's things in it and Rose also grabbed her bag so she could get out of her pyjamas, which were now dirty from the dirt earlier.

Dwayne helped Rose get out of the van and they walked together to the hotel. The quickly found their way to where the pageant was and both Dwayne and Rose felt out of their element as they stared at these little girls dressed up with loads of make up, frills, sparkles, and hair spray.

"Oh good you got Olive's bag," said Sheryl walking over after Olive got Miss California's autograph.

"Guess what Rose! Miss California eats ice cream too!" she exclaimed. Rose smiled and hugged Olive.

"Dwayne, Frank is just down that hallway if you want to join him. Rose why don't you come with me and get changed. You can meet up with Dwayne after," said Sheryl. Rose looked at Dwayne before following Sheryl and Olive to the changing rooms.

Upon entering the sight of a mother giving their daughter a fake tan, using an air brush for make up, and fixing their daughters hair was brought into view. Rose was extremely disturbed by this, and immediately knew that they would be the odd ones out. They made their way to the back to a spare changing room and Rose quickly changed into some long black shorts and short sleeved, fitted green shirt that had a recycle sign on the front.

She left quickly and gave Olive a smile before leaving the area and finding Dwayne and Frank sitting on some chairs. She took a picture of them and they both turned this heads to look at her as she approached. There was no other seat so she sat down on the floor and leaned back against Dwayne's legs.

After a while Frank started looking at the news paper next to him before setting it down. Two of the pageant girls ran by then, giggling. Dwayne's head followed them and then turned to look at Frank.

"Let's get out of here," he said. He stood up and helped Rose to her feet before they both walked away. Frank followed shortly after. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Dwayne and Rose walked outside next to each other. Frank was following behind them, taking in the view. They walked to the end of a pier and just stopped. Dwayne was leaning over on the rail and Rose took a picture of him. He looked at her and she just smiled at him in a mischievous way.

"Why are you always taking pictures of me?" he asked, smiling a bit as well as the wind blew through his hair.

"Because you're an interesting subject," said Rose softly. He just nodded his head in agreement and went back to looking out on the sea. Rose was about to take a picture of both him and Frank when Dwayne reached out and took her camera. She made a grab for it and he quickly took a picture of her before handing it back. Rose glared at him and just shoved him as she put the camera strap around her neck. He shoved her back gently and smirked at her. Frank just stood next to them and watched the whole ordeal. Rose leaned her head against Dwayne's shoulder as all three of them stared out at the sea.

"Sometimes, I just wish I could go to sleep until I was eighteen," said Dwayne after a while, "and skip all this crap. High school and everything."

"You know Marcel Proust?" asked Frank.

"He's the guy you teach," said Dwayne turning his head to look up at Frank.

"Yeah. He's a French writer. Total loser. Never had a real job, unrequited love affairs, gay, spent twenty years writing a book almost no one reads; anyway, he gets down to the end of this life and he looks back and decides that all those years he suffered those were the best years of his life because they made him who he was. All those years that he was happy, he didn't learn a thing," said Frank, "so if you went to sleep until you were eighteen, oh, think of the suffering you're going to miss. I mean high school? Those are you prime suffering years, you don't get better suffering then that." Dwayne and Rose smiled at this.

"You know what? Fuck beauty contests. Life is one fucking beauty contest after another. You know school, then college, then work- fuck that!" said Dwayne standing up and turning around to lean on the railing. Rose just stood up and stretched her arms before leaning back on the rail. "And fuck the air force academy! If I want to fly, I'll find a way to fly. You do what you love, and fuck the rest," finished Dwayne.

"Glad you're talking again Dwayne," said Frank, "you're not nearly as stupid as you look." Dwayne smiled at that and turned his attention back to the sea. "Now all we have to do is find a way to get your friend there to talk." Rose lifted her head at the mention of her.

"She talked to me earlier," said Dwayne looking down at her.

"Yea, one line," said Frank.

"True," said Dwayne who then put his arm around her shoulders. She looked at him questioningly as to what he had planned. That's when he started tickling her neck. Rose couldn't help it and let out her laughter as he continued to tickle her. He didn't want her camera to be damaged to he took it off and handed it to Frank as he continued his torture. Frank smiled at this and took pictures of the two. Rose tried to get away but failed miserably because, once again, Dwayne was stronger then her.

"I give, I give!" she yelled between her laughter. Dwayne stopped and just hugged her. She pushed him and he hit the railing laughing as she crossed her arms and turned her back to him. Frank took another picture and she turned towards him. He handed her camera back without her asking with a guilty look on his face. She put the camera back around her neck and turned back to Dwayne.

The wind was blowing her hair about and it was really getting annoying. Dwayne reached out and held it down while running his fingers through it and they leaned along the railings once more.

"Want to go back?" asked Frank after a while.

"Not really," said Dwayne looking up at him," yeah, we should go back." Dwayne and Frank started walking back. As payback for his tickling Rose put her camera on so it was on her back and then ran and jumped onto Dwayne's back. He caught her legs and looked back at her.

"It's the least you can do," she said and put her chin on his shoulder. He nodded his head and followed Frank back into the hotel. Once inside, and after a few seemingly jealous looks from a few of the girls in the room Rose got down from off Dwayne's back and they made their way to the room where the competition was. They went in, and immediately came back out after seeing some girl dancing to a country song.

"I'm going back stage," said Dwayne after a while, letting the shock of the site get over first.

"Yeah, see you," said Frank as he ran his hands through his hair and leaned against the wall. Rose followed after Dwayne.

"Are you authorized to be backstage?" asked one of the staff members to Dwayne up ahead of her.

"No," he said simply.

"Are you allowed to be here?" asked a little girl just standing there in a puffy dress.

"Just tell me where the dressing rooms are," he said defensively. Rose ran and caught up with him. She took his hand and led the way to the correct dressing rooms. They found Richard talking with Sheryl when they walked up.

"Hey, how you felling?" asked Sheryl once they walked up.

"Better, where's Olive?" he asked getting down to business.

"Over there. What's up?" asked Sheryl pointing in the direction of Olive. Rose walked over to Olive to help her get ready and let the family talk about their problems.

"Hey Rose," said Olive. Rose took a quick shot of her and she smiled at her. Rose then went over and sat down next to her and smiled at her. "I'm a bit nervous," said Olive. Rose just shook her head and patted Olive's knee.

"Olive Hoover two minutes," said a staff member.

"You're going to watch right?" she asked hopeful. Rose held up her camera and smiled. Olive hugged Rose and sat back down.

"Break a leg," said Rose and she patted Olive on the head as the staff member came back in.

"Olive Hoover? Are you the family?" she asked as she walked by Sheryl, Dwayne and Richard. They walked back over to Olive and Sheryl kneeled down next to Olive.

"Olive, it's time. You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Olive.

"We got to go, now," said the staff member.

"Hang on," said Sheryl, she then turned to look down at her daughter again, "Olive look at me. If you don't want to do this it's okay. If you want to sit this one out, we're totally okay with that, you were great."

"We have to go now, it's time," said the staff member. Olive set her glasses down and stood up, "let's go," and off they went. Rose and the rest of the Hoover's ran to the performance room and took their seats. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Let's give a warm welcome to Miss," said the announcer, who couldn't look more like a child molester, as he paused to read her name on a cue card, "Olive Hoover."

Olive slowly made her way down stage and took a look around. She then motioned for the announcer to walked over and she took the microphone.

"I would like to dedicate this to my grandfather, who taught me these moves," she said.

"Aw, that is so sweet, and where is your grandfather now?" asked the announcer. Rose turned to Dwayne and he just shrugged.

"In the trunk of our car," replied Olive. Silence.

"O-okay, well, take it away Olive." said the announcer who took the microphone back and walked to the side of the stage. The music then started and Olive began her dance.

Now why no one in the Hoover residence ever thought about what Edwin was interested in and that he was teaching their daughter how to dance, is beyond Rose. But as Olive stood up on that stage and proceeded to strip dance Rose couldn't help but also feel happy that these people could experience the world a little more and broaden their horizons.

The audience started to 'boo' Olive, but she just kept on going. To give her support Frank stood up and started clapping his hands along to the music. The rest of them stood up as well and clapped, all with smiles on their faces.

"What is you're daughter doing?" asked the lady in charge.

"She's kicking ass, that's what she's doing," answered Richard. She then went to the stage and tried to get a stage hand to take Olive off the stage. Richard charged the man trying to stop them and Dwayne and Frank ran after him. Rose and Sheryl looked at each other and then watched the show. Richard went on stage and was going to get Olive off the stage but instead started dancing as well.

This got Frank and Dwayne to join as well. Rose snapped a picture of them before turning to Sheryl and they smiled at each other and then ran and jumped on stage as well. Rose went over to Dwayne and he started to spin her. They then went into a big group circle and Dwayne and Rose were inside. He dipped her down and they split apart and Rose decided to start doing the dance with Olive.

Sadly the song came to end and was followed by silence. The sound guy applauded though and it fell silent again, until a guy in a jean vest stood up with devil horns formed in his hands.

"Yeah! All right!" he yelled making a few of the parents around him jump. They were then escorted off stage and to a nearby police station. Rose was really tied by now, she had used a lot of energy and had her head resting against Dwayne's shoulder as they sat on a bench outside the police office.

Soon the officer came out and turned to them.

"Okay, you're out. On the condition that you never enter your daughter in another beauty pageant in the state of California ever again ever," he said. Frank turned to the rest of them.

"I think we can live with that," Frank said. They then went back to the hotel to get their things and headed out to the bus, which the door was still not on. Richard went and fixed that problem.

"Alright we're back in business everyone. Lock and load," he said sliding the door open. He opened the boot and they stared at the sheet that was there. Richard noticed their glances and rolled up the sheet.

"Olive your grandpa would have been really proud of you," he said.

"You were great," said Sheryl.

"You were beyond great," said Frank.

"You were incredible," said Dwayne.

"Superb," said Rose. They all added their bags to the boot and shut the door and began pushing the car. Dwayne just got in before they hit another toll booth stopper. They were heading home. Rose smiled at Dwayne as they got back on the freeway and she laid down and put her head on his lap and surprisingly fell asleep. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Olive was re-telling her experience at the beauty pageant the rest of the day until they came to a motel and stopped for the night. This time they only had to get two rooms, Olive slept with her parents. They went to a small diner for dinner and then retired to their rooms.

"I'm going to go to the book store I saw down the street," said Frank once he dropped his bag off on one of the beds. The other two nodded and Rose pulled out some clean shorts, a tank top, and a bag of toiletries.

"I need a shower," she mumbled before going into the bathroom, closing and locking the door. She quickly took her shower and brushed her teeth before leaving the bathroom. She saw that Frank had not returned yet, which only made sense since she took a fairly fast shower.

Dwayne followed her lead and took a shower as well. He came out of the bathroom, dressed for bed, but ten minutes later and just sat on the end of the bed that Rose was sitting on with her back resting on the headboard.

"Want to watch TV?" asked Dwayne. Rose shrugged and he turned it on and flipped through the stations. He stopped on the Food Network channel and it was an episode of Good Eats. He moved so he was sitting next to Rose with his back resting on the headboard as well.

A few minutes went by before they heard a knock on the door. Rose got up and answered it. It was Frank and he walked in carrying a bag, that no doubt had a book in it. Rose closed the door and took a seat next to Dwayne again. Frank put his book on the bed and then went into the bathroom.

"You two should get some sleep, we have another long drive tomorrow," said Frank coming back into the room. Dwayne turned the TV off and put the remote on the side table.

"What book did you get?" asked Dwayne as he moved the covers out from underneath him and Rose.

"Take a look," said Frank as he pulled it out of the bag and handed it to Dwayne. Rose took one look at the cover and then turned onto her side and pretended to be asleep. Dwayne flipped through it and stopped on a page. The book was a collection of pictures taken by amateurs and on this particular page there was a picture he had only seen once before as the wallpaper on Rose's laptop. He smirked and Frank smiled at him.

"Hey Rose," said Dwayne poking her shoulder. She didn't move, "I know you aren't asleep, you're an insomniac remember? How come you never told me you had one of your pictures published in a book?" She sighed and turned over so she was looking up at Dwayne. She shrugged.

"I think it's an incredible achievement, why hide it?" asked Frank.

"Honestly, I forgot about it," said Rose, "I'm tired." She turned back over onto her side and put the blanket up over her head. Dwayne turned to Frank and handed him the book back.

"How did you find it?" asked Dwayne.

"I was curious to see if there was anything interesting in the photography section. Was I right or what?" he asked. Dwayne nodded and then turned the light next to him off and then turned onto his side and laid down. He then pulled the covers from off Rose's head and she turned onto her side facing him and glared at him. He smiled in response and closed his eyes.

"Okay everyone, let's head home," said Richard the next morning as he got into the bus. They were parked on a small hill so no one needed to push. The bus got going and they were headed home. Dwayne was flipping through the book Frank bought while Rose was browsing through her pictures from the trip, deleting the ones that were blurred, or of the ground.

"What are you looking at Dwayne?" asked Olive when she turned around to look at her brother.

"A book," he said.

"I know, but what kind of book?" asked Olive resting her head on the back of her seat.

"Olive, leave your brother alone," said Sheryl turning around to watch them.

"Nah, it's okay," said Dwayne, not looking up from the book.

"So, what is it?" asked Olive.

"It's a book that has photography in it," said Frank, "I found it last night."

"Then why isn't Rose looking at it?" asked Olive turning to look at Frank.

"Because she probably already has one. She has one of her photographs in here," said Dwayne smirking as he glanced up at Rose who was glaring at him once again.

"Really?!" asked Olive jumping up in her seat.

"I want to see," said Sheryl. Dwayne passed the book up on the picture that was Rose's and Olive looked at it then handed it to her mum.

"I like it a lot," said Olive turning around again to look at the two in the back.

"I'm impressed," said Sheryl handing the book back to Frank.

"Who would have thought you had a photo published. I knew it was bound to happen, you never stop taking pictures. This is a perfect example of the nine steps," said Richard as he glanced back through the rear-view mirror. Everyone rolled their eyes at the mention of the nine steps.

"I think you should make a book of only your photos. With some from this trip!" said Olive.

"You just want a picture of you in a book," said Dwayne as Frank patted Olive on the head.

"No, not entirely," said Olive turning back around to sit in her seat correctly.

"Well whatever you do, I'm sure you'll be a well known photographer some day," said Sheryl.

"Thanks," said Rose.

"Just don't forget about us little people when you become a big star," said Dwayne. Rose looked at him and then rolled her eyes and turned and put her feet on his lap. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Summertime in Albuquerque meant lightning storms. It was pouring rain when the VW bus made it's way into the familiar city. Rose was sleeping with her head resting on Dwayne's lap. Olive was listening to music again and everyone else was staring out the windows. They had just pulled onto their street and Dwayne began to shake Rose's shoulder. She groaned and turned on her back so her face was parallel with the ceiling. That's when Dwayne noticed her face was flushed. He felt her forehead.

"Mum, Rose has a fever," announced Dwayne looking up. Both Sheryl and Frank turned around in their seats.

"Well we're almost home. Just get her to her room and some medicine. She'll get some rest and will be better. And don't get her too wet from the rain," she instructed. Dwayne shook Rose's shoulder again and leaned down next to her.

"Rose we're almost home I need you to get up now. You can sleep when we get you to your room," he said softly. She just groaned again, shook her head 'no', and continued on sleeping.

"She's not going to get up, looks like you'll have to carry her," said Frank.

"We're home!" yelled Olive bouncing in her seat, not hearing the past conversation over her loud music. Richard parked the bus and Olive was the first one out. "Come on mum!" she yelled waiting by the front door.

"Olive come get your bag," said Richard. Olive ran and got her bag from the boot and then back to the front door. Frank got out and followed after her. Sheryl stood by the door, not bothered by the rain, and made sure Dwayne and Rose got out okay. When Olive saw Dwayne carrying Rose she ran up next to her mum afraid it was another incident where someone won't wake up.

"What's wrong with Rose?" she asked.

"She's fine, honey, just a little cold it all. Go to your uncle, and out of this rain," said Sheryl. Olive ran back over to Frank and grabbed his hand. Richard locked up the bus and then opened the front door.

"Do her parents know she's home?" he asked.

"They know she is coming home today. She should have a key to get in the house," said Sheryl, "they're at work now and her brother is too."

"Okay," he said. He grabbed her bag, and carried her to her house. Lucky for him, Rose had a bench outside her house that Dwayne laid her on as he searched her bag for her keys. It took him a while to finally find them and then open the door, which stuck a little. He got the door open and threw her bag in and then picked Rose up again. He closed the door on his way in, and made his up stairs to her room.

Once in her bedroom he stared at her bed in annoyance. He had actually liked her bed when he first saw it, but now it was his worst enemies. Rose had one of those loft beds, you know, the beds that are bunk beds only without the bottom bunk. Dwayne secured Rose on his back and began to climb up the ladder. He surprisingly made it up and laid down on her bed, the only way he could figure out how to get her off without risking dropping her and having her fall off the six foot tall bed.

"That was not easy," he let out a deep breath and then sat up and looked down at Rose who was laying on her side. He moved slowly toward the ladder and stood on that as he took her shoes off and attempt to dry her off the best he could with a towel he found in the bathroom down the hall. He then fetched er bag and placed it on her chair. As he was about to leave the room he heard a voice.

"Dwayne?" asked Rose sitting up and looking at him through one eye, as she used the back of her hand to rub the other.

"How are you feeling?" he asked climbing up the ladder, again, and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Like shit," she said bluntly.

"Well you have a fever, so I suggest you change into dry clothes and then get some rest. Although I think you got plenty I ended up carrying you while you slept," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I know that. I was awake the entire time. You know I'm a light sleeper, and I can't sleep with you shoving me so much, and then your sister yelling doesn't help either," said Rose with a smirk on her face. Dwayne just gawked at her then shoved her.

"You are lucky you are sick right now," he said.

"What would you have done if I wasn't sick," replied Rose crossing her arms with a challenging look on her face.

"I would have thought of something if the circumstances called for it. Now change and get some sleep," he said.

"Yes mummy, can you make my some soup?" asked Rose batting her eyelashes. Dwayne raised an eyebrow at her, "kidding, just kidding."

"Good," he said, "I'll stop by later." He climbed down the ladder and watched as Rose followed suit and then went to her closet and pulled out another change of clothes.

"But seriously, thank you for caring. And tell your mum and Richard thanks, I had an interesting time," said Rose and she turned to Dwayne.

"Yea, you're welcome," said Dwayne and he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh brother," said Rose and she pulled Dwayne into a hug and he hugged back. He pulled away and smiled awkwardly at her. "Dork, I might be a girl but I'm still human."

"What you think I have trouble around the opposite sex?"

"Seems that way to me."

"Maybe it's just you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. First your this shy, quiet girl, and now you are a sick, talkative smartass girl."

"I usually get this way when I'm sick."

"Well maybe you should sick more often, because I kind of like this side better."

"Oh really?" she asked getting closer to Dwayne.

"Yea," he said moving closer and draping his arms on her waist.

"Well not happening, you are going to leave, and I am going to change, get some rest, and return to being that shy, quiet girl," said Rose pulling away from Dwayne and then grabbing her clothes.

"All right, but I'm still coming back later," he said. She nodded and then pushed Dwayne out of her room and closed the door so she could change. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"So how is Rose doing?" asked Sheryl as they all sat down to dinner. Dwayne just shrugged.

"I hope she get's better, I want to go puddle jumping with her," said Olive.

"She will be just fine," said Richard.

"Are you going to visit her again tonight?" asked Sheryl. Dwayne nodded. "So Frank, if you want you can sleep on the couch if you want," offered Sheryl turning to her brother and taking a bite of salad.

"I think Dwayne should have his room to himself, sure," said Frank. They were silent for a while just eating.

"Can I still participate in beauty pageants?" asked Olive all of a sudden.

"If you think can win," said Richard.

"I can," said Olive," but that policeman said I couldn't participate in any other beauty pageants."

"No, he just said you couldn't participate in any other pageants in California," said Sheryl.

"Okay, but who will teach me to dance?" asked Olive.

"Ask Rose when she get's better, she told me she use to dance when she was younger," said Dwayne as he finished up his dinner.

"She seemed like a good dancer while on stage during Little Miss Sunshine, too," said Frank. Dwayne then stood up and took his plate to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" asked Sheryl as he walked to the front door.

"Check on Rose," said Dwayne and he left. He walked through the light rain to Rose's house. He saw that her parents and brother were home know. Knocking on the door, it almost opened immediately as her brother was about to walk out.

"Have fun at the movie!" yelled Rose's mum from somewhere in the house. Her brother just walked out and brushed past Dwayne. He understood that her brother was not a very social person, especially toward Rose's friends.

"Um hello?" asked Dwayne. He then saw her mum in the doorway connecting the living room and the kitchen.

"Dwayne? You're talking now?" she asked.

"Some things came up," he said.

"Oh, well Rose is up in her room, watching a movie I think, go on up," she said. Dwayne nodded and then walked up to Rose's room. She was sitting on the mattress under her bed watching a movie just as her mother had said. She looked up at him when he entered and patted the spot next to her. He walked over and sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"The same," she said. He felt her forehead and it still was too warm.

"Did you get any sleep?" he asked.

"Couldn't," she said, "I'm still an insomniac remember."

"You slept fine on the ride back."

"I think I figured it out. I can only sleep when you're around."

"When I'm around? Makes sense. Do you want me to stay here until you fall asleep?"

"That sounds fine, if you don't mind." He shook his head and laid down next to her as they continued to watch the movie. At some point they both fell asleep.

"Ah yes, he is still here, they both are sleeping, do you want me to send him home?" asked Rose's mum on the phone.

"On no, just leave them, it's fine," said Sheryl on the other line.

"Okay, I'll make sure he stops by your house tomorrow."

"Thanks, bye." The mum's hung up and went back to what they were doing.

Rose woke up the next morning, feeling much better and quite comfortable as she had her head resting on something, soft, warm, and with a steady heartbeat. She knew exactly who it was and cuddled more into him. He shifted a bit then settled back down. He then moved his arms and had then resting around Rose in a loose hug. Rose then sneezed and Dwayne woke with a start.

"Morning to you too," he grumbled.

"Sorry," Rose whispered and put her chin on his chest. He took one hand and placed it on her forehead.

"Fever's gone," he said while replacing his hand on her back. Rose nodded and stared at Dwayne's face. He didn't seem to mind and just closed his eyes. Rose reached up and started playing with his hair.

"I'm happy I met you," she whispered. Dwayne opened one eye and looked at her through his hair that she had moved in front of his face.

"Why?"

"I can sleep, and you're a good friend," she said and moved the hair that was in his face and just stared at his eyes.

"You're a good friend too," he said after a while of thinking about how to respond. He never really had a true friend before so this was big step for him. Rose knew that as well and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She then put her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. Dwayne smiled a bit and ran his fingers through her slightly curly hair. Maybe they would become more then just friends. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Dwayne awoke to something knocking on his window. He cracked an eye open to see Rose peaking in. He sat up and unlatched his window, pushing it aside a bit, then laying back down as Rose climbed in. This was not the first time they did this. A few weeks after they had come home from California and after Rose got over her cold, the two of them came up with using Dwayne's window to hang out. Unfortunately for Dwayne, Rose was an insomniac so he was constantly woken up at odd times.

"You do know it is midnight right. We saw each other three hours ago," said Dwayne looking up at Rose as she closed his window.

"Bored," was her reply as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Well I need sleep," he said closing his eyes.

"Sleep," she said.

"Okay, you can go through anything just don't make too much of a mess," said Dwayne and he turned over and pulled his sheet up over him. It was much too hot to sleep with the comforter.

Rose sat on the ground with her back resting against Dwayne's bed and she looked through the things that he put under his bed. There was a half finished model plane, his back pack, a few shirts (Rose put those in his dirty clothes pile), and a bag holding paints and paper. Rose smiled and immediately got to work.

Dwayne woke about two hours later and saw his floor covered with paintings or Olive dancing, the VW bus, a plane, and one of him sleeping. He got off his bed and sat next to Rose who was still painting on the ground. She was painting the two of them sitting in the back of the bus.

"Found a way to entertain yourself?" he asked. She looked up at him and nodded before putting some last minute touches on the last painting. He watched quietly and occasionally yawning.

"You should go back to sleep," said Rose as she placed the painting on the ground and turning to face him.

"You should get some sleep. Remember I'm your secret to sleep. Plus it will be difficult to get that paint off your hands. Come with me," said Dwayne. He stood up and put his hands on her upper arms to help her stand. They walked to the bathroom and Dwayne started running the sink until hot water poured from it, he put a generous amount of soap on it. He used his hands to rub her hands together under the hot water and attempted to get as much paint off as possible. Not all of it came off, but enough. They walked back to Dwayne's room and Rose put away the paints and then laid down on her back on Dwayne's bed, just staring up at the ceiling. Dwayne, after closing the door and turning the light off, laid down next to her.

"Dwayne?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he asked, his head turning to face her.

"You're my best friend," she said softly. He stared at her a bit.

"You are my best friend as well," he said.

"You're also my only friend," she said. Dwayne smiled.

"You're my only friend too," he said. Rose then turned her head and looked at him. He turned as well and realized that their faces weren't too far apart. They didn't say anything more, Dwayne just closed his eyes and leaned forward till his lips met hers in a soft kiss. Rose closed her eyes and kissed back. She knew this would probably happen soon. They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

Rose closed her eyes and laid her head on Dwayne's shoulder and threw an arm across his chest. They eventually fell asleep.

"Can you do that once more, just slower please?" asked Olive as Rose tried to teach her a dance for an upcoming pageant happening in Santa Fe. Rose repeated what she did and Olive copied it exactly. The dance was not too complicated but it was still impressive.

"Did I do it?" asked Olive turning hopefully to Rose. She nodded and Olive jumped up and down clapping. "Okay, I'm going to do the whole thing from the top." Olive got into position and Rose started the music. It was nothing quite as suggestive as her grandpa had picked, instead it was a simple Aqua song called 'I've Been Around the World'.

Rose clapped at the end and Olive bowed. There was a knock on the door and Frank came into the living room.

"Is it finished yet?" asked Frank as he put a book by his bag behind the couch. Rose nodded in response.

"But you don't get to see it till this weekend at the show!" said Olive, "now out!"

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going," said Frank putting his hands up in surrender and walking out.

"Now what am I going to wear?" asked Olive turning to Rose. Rose thought for a bit then grabbed Olive's hand and led her next door and up to Rose's room. She dug through her closet a bit before she pulled out a red trench coat, a red hat with a black ribbon, and a pair of black gloves.

"I know this costume! It's Carmen Sandiego. Ha, that's funny, I like it," said Olive and she put the hat on, "Thanks." Rose smiled and they walked back to the Hoover residence. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Okay, Olive, I have to go to work, and you know your dad is busy. But Frank and Dwayne will be here in the audience, and Rose will help you back stage if you need anything," said Sheryl to her daughter at the Eldorado Hotel & Spa that was hosting the Little Miss Roadrunner Beauty Pageant. "Rose you have your cell phone right?" Rose nodded. "Call me if anything goes wrong. Good luck honey, you'll do great. Frank, Dwayne watch her. Bye" Sheryl left and the four went and checked Olive in.

"We'll be waiting outside the showroom," said Frank to Rose as Dwayne was putting Olive's badge on. Rose nodded and turned to Olive.

"Let's go!" she yelled and grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her to the dressing rooms. Rose got in one wave to Frank and Dwayne before disappearing around a corner.

"I don't know who to feel more sorry for: us or Rose," said Frank turning to Dwayne. They looked at the waiting area which had many girls and mum's sitting there. They discreetly took a seat and kept their eyes on the ground.

"This is my room," said Olive as she put her bag on a chair in there. Rose was always disturbed by the image of all the mum's dressing their daughters up like Barbie dolls; some people just never grow out of it.

"Go change," said Rose. Olive pulled her bathing suit out and went to change. Rose sat in a chair and looked through her bag. She then saw the music and stood up and over to the changing room.

"Olive, I have to drop the music off. I'll be right back," said Rose.

"Okay!" yelled Olive, still hyper from all the excitement. Rose then left the dressing room in search of the DJ.

Dwayne felt someone sit next to him and heard someone giggle. He looked up with a bored expression at the girl sitting next to him. She was around her age, wearing jeans and a tank top. She was probably a sister of one of the contestants.

"What is someone like you doing here?" she asked. Dwayne just shrugged. He decided now would be a good time to be a mute. "Do you have sister in the pageant? I do, this is her fifth one, she's following in my footsteps. I'll be competing for Miss America soon." Dwayne just turned his head to look at Frank who was reading a newspaper.

"Why don't you talk? Might as well past the time with something besides jut sitting there," she said. Dwayne just looked around him and saw Rose looking around. He stood up to go to her. "Hey, where are you going?" asked the girl. He ignored her once more and walked up to Rose and took her hand.

"What are you looking for?" he asked. She held up a CD and Dwayne understood. "I'll give it to the DJ, you go back to Olive." He took and CD and went to find the DJ. After handing him the music, Dwayne returned to his seat next to Frank and unfortunately the girl was still there.

"Girlfriend?" she asked with disappointment in her voice. He just shook his head 'yes' in hopes the would go away. "She's pretty, but it seems she doesn't talk either. Seems like a match made in heaven, Mute-Boy," she said then patted his knee before standing up and going into the showroom.

"She was annoying," said Frank. Dwayne nodded.

"Let's get inside," said Dwayne. They both went into the showroom and made sure to sit on the other side of the room from that girl. Dwayne saved Rose a seat and they waited for the show to begin.

"Can you fix my ponytail?" asked Olive. Rose grabbed the brush and brushed Olive's hair into a high ponytail.

"All contestants please make your way back stage," said a helper walking around the changing room. Olive hugged Rose and then went off with the other girls. Rose sat there and waited for Olive to come back and change into her dress.

"Hey, you," said a girl walking over to her. Rose looked up at her confused as she walked over and took a seat in the extra chair. "I know you. I saw you at Redondo Sweets. You were with that one family that was arrested. You can't seriously think you'll win, do you?" Rose remained silent and just looked up at her. "Oh you two really are the Mute Couple," she said rolling her eyes.

"Couple?" asked Rose confused.

"Oh she speaks! Yes, couple. You are together right? I mean if your not then I might try, the guy's really cute," she said. Rose just nodded her head. "Oh bummer. Well better go, my sister will be back soon. Good luck, you're going to need it." She then got up and left the changing room. Rose was puzzled but shook it off and waited patiently for Olive to return.

"Congratulations sweetie, I knew you would win," said Sheryl when they got home. Olive had done fantastic and won first place. There was a lot of debate by the judges but in the end Olive won them over with her dance.

"Thank you so much Rose, I couldn't have done it without you!" said Olive and she tackled Rose in a hug. Rose hugged her back then Olive ran over to Richard.

"Well Rose, it seems you have a job here coaching," he said. Rose nodded and everyone headed over to the dining room. Rose grabbed Dwayne's hand and moved her head in the direction of his room. He understood that he wanted to talk and they walked to his room and closed the door.

"Mute Couple?" asked Rose as she sat on his bed.

"Oh God, you met her?" asked Dwayne sitting on the bed and putting his face in his hands.

"When were we a couple?" asked Rose.

"I said that to get her away from me, it worked," he said sitting up, "is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"The kiss," said Rose.

"It was nice. In all honesty I've been wanting to do that since that time on the pier in California, would have been a little awkward though with Frank there," he admitted rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh."

"Umm .well, I really did enjoy it. And I enjoy being around you. So I guess it just means all that's left to do is .will you be my girlfriend?" Rose smiled and nodded, then threw her arms around him.

"About time!" The two looked up and saw Olive had thrown the door open and saw the rest of the family watching.

"I thought is was never going to happen," said Frank.

"Did you know I actually thought it had already happened," said Richard. Sheryl just took a picture of the two.

"That's my camera," said Rose recognizing the camera. The others just laugh and Dwayne stood up and closed the door on then. Rose was smiling and Dwayne walked over, pulled her up, and laid a kiss on her lips. 


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

The last week of summer. Everything was as expected. Rose was on her way next door to teach Olive another dance and, of course, to see her boyfriend, when the UPS man arrived. She decided to wait to see if one of the packages belonged to her. Anna. Anna. Anna. Her mum gets a lot of things. Kyle. Ah ha! Rose. She opened the package and smiled. She ran next door and just let herself in. Only Olive, Frank, and Dwayne were home and she ran into the living room where they all were playing monopoly.

"Thank god!" said Dwayne when she entered. Rose was confused.

"We've been playing for two hours," explained Frank.

"What's that?" asked Olive pointing to the book Rose was holding. She handed it to her and she opened it up and immediately smiled and jumped up and down. "I'm in a book!" she yelled.

"What's this?" asked Frank and he looked as well. "These are all the pictures from our trip. You got them published in a book?" Rose nodded with a large smile on her face. Dwayne took her hand and smiled at her.

Together they spent the rest of the day looking through the book of pictures and reliving the memories.

The end. 


End file.
